


I'm Fine

by KoiMaru



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, will add more as the story goes on - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiMaru/pseuds/KoiMaru
Summary: Urie has good grades. She excels in class and is a gentle spirit to all, but the voice still lingers."You aren't good enough.""You are merely a pawn.""Nobody loves you."But she's fine. Absolutely.
Kudos: 1





	I'm Fine

.

.

.

"I'm home."

.

.

.

Nobody answers. Pretty normal, considering everyone's busy on the weekdays. School today was normal. Good good. Today was a normal day. Urie sighed as she flopped on the couch. It was a tiring day. She didn't even understand half the things in algebra today. She might just have to ask her sister for help. Urie is just tired.  
  
She throws her backpack onto the table and hangs up her coat. All she's thinking is going online to talk to her friends online. They comfort her a lot.

_If only they were her real-life friends._

"Urie, stop it, online is good enough. When you grow old enough you can meet up with them and have a swell time, yeah? 

.

.

.

Yeah."

She opens her laptop, then it hits her. Last night's argument online and that entire mess of letting her friends on her account because she just _couldn't_ stand up for herself. Stupid stupid. What would they think of her now? Did they blacklist her? She didn't mean it. She just wanted them to understand her. Bile piles up in her throat. She quickly goes to the trash can to spit it out. Last night was last night, its fine!  
  
She opens her browser and reads the message history from her friends' group chat. It's pretty dead but there are occasional conversations. She notices a funny screenshot and laughs. She types:

_lol_

_saved_

_connor is typing..._

_you need to get a switch soon._

_i wanna play smash with you_

_not broken smash >:c_

_Its not broken smahs!_

_smash*_

_youre just bad at the controls_

_whatever_

Urie stops there and scrolls through her servers. She thinks about what happened last night. A lot of things happened really. She left another friends' group chat after an argument. They were toxic anyway. They never really showed any respect towards her. It was a mob-attack mentality. Still... she wishes they still could've been friends had she just messaged them and talked it out. Would it work really? Maybe. Urie just wishes she wasn't as alone. She shakes her head. 

"Don't get those thoughts now," Urie thought. The moment she starts thinking negative thoughts she wants to pull over to a trash can and vomit her guts out.

She goes to Youtube and plays her music playlist. Music always helps her cope with her head when it feels like splitting open. Urie is a clear music lover. She pulls out her art tablet and starts drawing whatever thing comes to mind when music plays. When music plays, her imagination just goes wild. Everything she needs is here, right at home. 

Her friends

Her family

A cozy home

and her laptop

but alas, all things come to an end when its time for her to go to bed. She has to go and face the people at school. School is just scary. She still remembers that one bad interaction on Friday. _The note. The giggles and jokes about her._

She doesn't know if she'll survive on Tuesday. She can try. Trying never hurt anybody after all now, did it?

"I'll be fine, it's fine," Urie thinks.

"Everything is fine. Just survive the day and come back home quickly. 

It'll be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> aa im so sorry if the format is bad or the story is just paced horribly  
> its my first one so critique could really help!
> 
> also kudos? im not sure wwhat those do QwQ


End file.
